A Force To Be Reckoned With
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: Butch has made a great life for himself with his newly obtained, multi-million dollar fortune. However, Mojo has one rather significant debt that he never paid off, and Butch is left with it. Instead of directly attacking him, a crazed associate kidnaps his wife, Buttercup, making Butch feel determined to go to any lengths to rescue her. Rated M for violence, profanity & sex.
1. Making A Splash

**Disclaimer by Blossom: The author does not own the Powerpuff Girls or any other aspects of the show (or anything referenced that you've heard of). Now sit back, relax, and prepare to be exhilarated. What you are about to read is not suitable for great grandmothers, or the faint of heart.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Warning<span>**

**The following fanfic will contain excessive excessively over-the-top violence, profanity, a dribble of lemon juice and a tad bit of violence...**

**However, if you enjoy Tarantino films, then by all means proceed. If you do not, then by all means do not proceed. Oh, I'm just kidding. It's up to you, man. It's all up to you.**

** But whatever you do, please do not attempt to reenact or recreate anything from this story. If you attempt such a thing, then may God have mercy on your soul.**

**Alright, that's all I had to say. Go read.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Force To Be Reckoned With<span>**

**9:05 PM**

**On a Wednesday**

**Townsville, CA**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span> Making A Splash**

_**Two days after Butch & Buttercup's wedding...**_

_**Life had been glorious for the Rowdyruff Boys since the oh so tragic passing of their "father," Mojo Jojo. His massive inheritance went straight into their pockets, and the brothers, now in their early twenties, decided that they should make something of their takes rather than mindlessly blow it all on worthless junk. **_

_**They settled down into nice, large mansions on the south and west sides of Townsville, and married the Powerpuff Girls, who had been their long time girlfriends and companions. After each of the holy unions, the couples (being loving, respective counterparts) decided to permanently rid themselves of their super powers, to live a life of normalcy and prosperity. Surprisingly, none of them were living as peacefully together as Butch and Buttercup, the notoriously rioted and blood-hungry counterparts of their entire family network.**_

_**Yes, with Mojo having paid off his debts during his numbing, repetitive life, there were no monetary issues to have been passed down to his sons and their wives. It felt as though life couldn't be more perfect, living high without a worry in the world...**_

_**...or so everyone thought.**_

It was a boisterous, beautifully starstruck California night. Butch's new abode now rests among the west hills with the back porch aimed towards the city of Townsville. Butch walked outside in a swim suit with a glass of champagne in hand to his pool deck, which was designed by an architect with a true appreciation for stone carvings. Sitting his glass down, he eased himself into his fizz-fest of a Jacuzzi and rested against the side wall, soaking in the heat from the air above and the water below. He lifted his arms out of the liquid and grabbed his glass of bubbly, which he took a sweet little swig of, swirling it around his mouth and then gulping it down.

"Hey honey, come on out! I'm all lonely under these stars!" He shouted out towards the house.

"I'll be right out, Butch," Buttercup cooed from the doorway. Butch smirked and gazed at the half-empty champagne glass situated in his palm, focusing on the bubbly foam nestled along the rim, while at the same time staring into the main pool before him, mesmerized by the green illumination from the underwater light system. Although the Ruff boy was aloof, his mind was thinking so many thoughts at one time. The sounds of the crickets and stray grasshoppers, that he was among the one-percent, as well as sitting on top of a recently acquired one-hundred million dollar fortune... but the thought of being happily married was the one that made him smile.

_How could I have ever hated someone so beautiful and perfect? Someone with a hardened outside and a soft center? Someone who understands me for who I am, and whom I understand in return? Does any of that matter now? Nope. I'm happy, now. We're **all** happy, now. Most importantly however, **she's** happy._

His brunette pride and joy came strolling out onto the deck in a tight, petite black bikini, making her appear as though she were the exact definition of "body definition." She had an empty glass in one hand, a giant, purple-olive bottle of bubbly in the other. Her smooth, silky hair was unfurled and jutted around at a length that fell just past her shoulders. She dipped her toes into the hot tub, then sat the bottle down next to his elbow, which was perched up on the rocky ledge.

"You trying to get me more drunk than usual, aren't you?" He laughed as he held his glass up for her to refill it over his shoulder. She then scooted a tad closer to her husband.

"Aww, you caught me. Damn, and I was so _**close,**_" Buttercup joked.

"Well, you've gotten this far, and I appear to have already fallen into your trap... you might as well finish the job." Butch smirked before taking another large swig.

"Eh... _**yeah,**_ I'm gonna finish you off," she murmured before bursting with laughter. She reached around his head to bring the glass to his mouth once more, then tilted his head back to make him swallow the sparkling white wine. She then positioned herself to where his head sat between her legs as he pressed back against her groin. She felt a tiny jolt, like an electric current, emanate from her bikini-clad parts. Butch tilted his head back to get a bug-eyed view of his lovely wife, whom he could sense was starting to get in "the Mood." Her beautiful breasts... right above his face, as she just smirked down at him with a deviant gaze. He shot her a sinister grin. "Mrs. Jojo, you're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

"Hmm... I'm gonna have to think _**long and hard**_ about that one," she moaned, gently massaging the sides of his head between her thighs.

"Here," Butch moved her legs off from over him, stood up, turned to face her, and began to pour her a glass. "I don't wanna go through the whole bottle without sharing at least a smidge of this elixir with you." He handed the overflowing drink to her, then proceeded to pour himself yet _another_ one. He stumbled as he tried to hold the bottle straight. "Don't drink it yet, though. I wanna propose a toast," he fabbled. Raising the magic in the glass into the air, sloshing around within the force field walls. His darling, green-eyed girl did the same, with less stumble. "To the beginning of our new lives, together... as well as the love to be kept strong for the lifetime to come... and, uhm, the many nights of sex that lie ahead, which may or may not result in kids! Haha," he wrapped up before clinking glasses with Buttercup and downing the entire drink as though it were in a shot glass.

It wasn't often that he drank, but when he did, Butch had a tendency to get slammed. He slammed the glass down upon the rock, causing it to explode everywhere into shards of crystal shrapnel. He then slammed his lips to Buttercup's, causing her to be padlocked into his intimate embrace. Their arms slowly began to wrap tighter around each others' backs, which drew them in even closer. Buttercup's heart was thumping against Butch's own with a force harder than that of one of John Bonham's bass drums. Butch unhinged the kiss and buried his face into her neck, taking in a huge inhale of Buttercup's pheromone as though it were a batch of scentsy cocaine.

"Speaking of 'nights of sex,' _***Giggle***_, you wanna bang?" He snickered.

"Funny, I was gonna ask the same thing... just with a less animal overtone," she smiled, shooting a seducing ivy stare into her lover's eyes.

"Well then, take that demeaning suit off and hop in here with me. Like mama always said, '_It takes two to screw._"

"Heheh, I don't think a mama would ever say **_that,_** but I can't argue," she laughed before sliding her hands around her top, teasing Butch by being all slow and fidgety with it. He moved to the opposite side of the Jacuzzi as Buttercup began to put on a show, going as far as to pour the remaining contents from the champagne bottle all down the front of her body, making her glisten in the pool light and the moonlight, same time, different angles. Butch's manhood tensed up even harder as the display continued. Buttercup reached behind her to unravel the strings that secured her chest pieces in place. "Are you excited, yet?"

"I've been harder than the permafrost layer since the _**wedding**_, honey! I'm pretty sure I'll have an _**aneurysm**_ if things get anymore exciting!" She smiles at him and finally tosses her top to the side, exposing her beautiful, voluptuous, not too small, but not too large breasts that were yearning for a proper caressing. Butch practically had a trouser spasm while watching the spectacle disrobe before his very eyes. _Oh how he wanted to rub against her skin, oh how he wanted to tweak around with her nipples, oh how he wanted so desperately to hold her to him!_ His breath quickened as he tried to remain steady, but when men are in seclusion around naked girls, they tend to get a tidbit twitchy.

Bending forward slowly, she stuck her thumbs alongside her gracious, sculpted-by-God hips, up under her bikini bottom and slowly teased them down her legs before tossing the skimpy wear aside with her toes. Standing there in absolutely nothing, displaying her goods and cherries... was the single most beautiful sight that Butch had ever been graced with, but it was when she hopped down into the Jacuzzi with Butch that the fun really got started.

"_**Hold me,**_" she moaned. Without a second of delay, Butch reeled her in. His hands didn't go straight for her breasts, however... they trickled down and around her back, under the water's surface, until he got a load of her butter-smooth butt in each hand. The sensation made Buttercup tremble and hug Butch even harder. Oh, how they loved the caression part of a love making session. He moved his face in close to hers and rubbed his cheek against hers to let Buttercup experience the sensation that was what men referred to as "the day after shaving texture," which was meant to feel rough as sandpaper, yet smooth as almond milk. They were both so immensely happy together.

"Now do mine," Butch murmured and winked before giving her another kiss on the lips, maintaining the hug. She smiled blissfully and moved her hands down past his waist and gently began to yank his suit down, slowly massaging every inch of his firm, defined legs. His hard on sprang out, still below the surface like a crocodile anticipating a meal...

Butch buried his face into his lover's stomach and razzled her with massive force, making Buttercup strain as she tried to contain her moans of surprise. Her nails dug into his back as he wrapped his arms around her legs. Their waists were in alignment with each other to make some real waves, but before they were to kick the business up another level, they still had to quench their thirst for each other's everything else. Pulling hair, kissing chests and breasts, nibbling on faces and grabbing asses, all while water sloshed and drenched them both. After about five minutes, the lust had increased exponentially, going from the dwindle of a candle light to forest fire.

"_**I'm ready when you are, babe,**_" Butch whispered in between episodes of overbearing pants. Buttercup sported a face of pure deviance and nodded evilly yet innocently in approval. Using momentum, she swung Butch around and had him rest on the submerged hot tub step. She knelt just above his member as he gave her body one final chaste gaze, and she leaned in to give him one final chaste smooch before sitting down onto him, slowly taking him inside of her flower, inch by inch. Buttercup was astounded by the feel of something so sizable entering her where nothing had ever entered before. Her anguished moan of shock made Butch question whether they should continue or not, but he came to the thought that it would fare better for both of them if they were to proceed.

The two's breathing rates skyrocketed from the sensation, for they both had severely underestimated the derivable pleasure. "_Take it slow, at first,_" Buttercup cringed in a mix of pain and excitement. Butch understood, and proceeded with slow, deep pumps until his wife ceased to feel any pain. She felt beyond amazing, being clamped all around his sensitive little man. He moved his hands from her shoulders and slowly traced down the sides of her until he reached her butt once more, squeezing some more eye opening jolts from his dashing spouse. Instead of having her expend only her energy, he physically insisted that he slowly gyrate up into her, gentle and firm. 'Twas a decision that spiced up their night.

**_Splish. Splish._** The surrounding water began to piddle against the sides of the Jacuzzi, as well as the couple's bodies as they swayed about in an easy, percussive manner.

The splashes grew with the moans into waves of increasingly powerful vigor as Butch ground into Buttercup, both engulfed in a vat of ecstasy and bodily fluids. He shifted his left hand from off of her cheek up to the middle region of her back, just above the roaring torrents to bring her even closer in. Once more, they hugged tight as he continued thrusting, muttering the phrase "**_I love you, I love you,_**" into her ear over and over again in an increasingly slurred manner as he felt his climactic surge begin to rise with the moon.

_**Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk!**_ The pool water sloshed with every intimate thrust, upwards and downwards.

Feeling the distinct wetness of Buttercup building up around him within her inner sanctum, as well as the steady rise in the volume of her sexy voice, Butch sensed that she was nearly there as well. Without a moment's notice, Butch halted his thrusts when he was about four or so away from the "point of no return," and Buttercup did the same, yet kept him safely inside of her. Going straight in for an all out love assault, he bit and he pinched, he yanked and he pulled, he caressed and he frazzled, as well as smooched and dazzled all up and down her soaking wet body, soaking in the glory that was his true. Buttercup could only return the favor, sticking her tongue in his mouth, darting her fingers through his waterlogged mop, and squeezing him ever so firmly in all the right places as he fondled her beautiful breasts, kissed her naval, wrecked her hair, and nuzzled the two cheeks on her face with his minuscule stubble. Upon finishing up the lust-filled caressing session, the two resumed the love making.

**_Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk!_**

Butch had a beautiful view of the city from where he sat, but in all honesty, he appreciated what was in the immediate foreground infinitely more than that shiny metropolis. Buttercup sat perched in his lap, bobbing up and down like an extravagant buoy. Her back arched as she placed her hands on the step to his sides, with her defined breasts resting right at Butch's eye level, giving the illusion that her nipples were the ones shooting him the dirty looks. She was more precious than a mermaid perched atop a stone, demonstrating her vocal capabilities to the human world, making her man only want to ravage her with a ferocity to never be matched by any other man in the sexual history high school textbooks, super powered or not.

**_Spee-lunk!_**

"Let us try peaking tonight, darling," the studly green-eyed man suggested through moan-speak. Gazing into his eyes, Buttercup nodded in understanding. They paused the world for a few moments longer to re-explore each other's flesh temples. After that momentary lapse of reason, he placed his palms on thine birthing hips and resumed his roundabout swishing rhythm, mashing their bodies together at the center. Her moans turned into yelps, and her yelps evolved into screams, which indicated that she was at her absolute boiling point. Knowing that she wasn't going to stop what she was doing, Butch decided to crank up the voltage for the final thirty seconds.

**_Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk!_**

He kissed her and suddenly thrusted all the way inside, causing Buttercup to scream his name into his mouth, which he gulped down with much enjoyment. As he squeezed her in an incredible waist hug, Butch flipped their position so that she was on bottom with her back to the edge of the Jacuzzi. Facing upward into his eyes, she began to feel a seemingly forbidden sense of vulnerability and submission: a sense of that which she never recalled ever having felt in all her life... but she absolutely loved the new thrill as he pumped downwards into her, scraping against her carnal walls and hitting her in the spot that most girls could only hope their man would find. She knew that Butch had seized the reins on this ride, and that he was going to be the dominant one, now.

**Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! **The water was now sloshing out of the confinement of the hot tub, all over the surrounding deck.

Buttercup was no longer in the mood to keep quiet as she began to be drilled harder and deeper, and began to rapturously shout "**_Oh my God!_**" to every single preceding pump. "_Don't you **dare** stop, Butch! I'm almost there!_" She yelled above the tidal waves before being pulled in by him for another slobbery kiss.

**_Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk!_**

"Oh, it feels so good, babe! **_It feels so damn good!_**" Butch was pounding down into her as though he were a sledgehammer slamming a railroad spike deep into the earth. He smashed his face in between her breasts and squeezed them hard enough to make her practically scream her fucking perfect head off. Moving his right hand down to fondle her ass once more, he clamped down on her other chest piece with his free appendage and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking it and licking it all over. She shouted of how much she loved it. He couldn't help but notice how it tasted much like a rich butterscotch. Butch loved butterscotch, sending his brain into total hysterics. Buttercup yipped and slung her head back in a complete daze, giving him total control of her body as she rested on the step, weightlessly, taking in every single trick of his black magic.

**_Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk!_**

The crippling, carnal-crunching pleasure caused Buttercup to buck her legs up into the air, ripping them from the shelter of the fluorescent-lime aqua that surrounded their obscure acts of physical love. The liquid splashed all over the wooden deck, as well as drench some of the nearby tables and chairs that were placed on the backyard balcony, as well as splatter Butch, who didn't seem to mind. She brushed her fingers against his tight, toned abs, sending him spiraling into a fit of frenetic naughtiness, licking her bosom's flesh, through which he could feel her heartbeat pounding against his cheek with more drive than a revolutionary leader, and lapping his tongue up and down her chest, in her cleavage, and down to her stomach, all while still wrecking her nether like a jackhammer. She was curious as to how long it would take for them to lose their minds. They continued their winded panting, moaning, and shouting as Butch absolutely ravaged Buttercup. His body loosened up as he pressed his chest down against hers, breathing into her mouth and staring into her eyes.

**_Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk!_**

**"Buttercup, you're an amazing woman!" **He groaned.

"_Are you ready to ***Spee-lunk!* ah!** cum?_" She gazed into his eyes once more.

"**_Yeah,_** just **_*Spee-lunk!*_** **_ugh,_** about there! You?"

"_Cum in me,_" Buttercup moaned in ecstasy.

**_Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk!_**

"**_Are you *Pant!* sure?_**"

"**_Yes! Please cum in me! I want you to do it, Butch! Do it! Do it!_**"

**_Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee**_-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk! Spee-lunk!_**_**

"_Uh! Uh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!** Oh! Oh, Buttercup!" **_Butch's groans grew louder and louder as he dispensed his remaining raw energy into the final few thrusts that he could muster up as he rode a young mustang over the ledge, past the long-awaited "point of no return." Buttercup, as a last minute romantic thought, suddenly wrapped her legs around Butch's waist and yanked him all the way inside, making him howl one final, massive grunt right as he exploded like a powder keg deep into her war-torn womanhood.

Buttercup felt Butch's warm, gooey, liquid being shot far inside of her, and the mania caused her to lose all control as she dug her nails into his back and held him dear as she clenched her eyes shut, screamed his name at the top of her lungs, and climaxed all over his pride and joy. Butch unleashed another volley of seed into her simply from the sensation of her walls contracting and expanding on him, as well as the feeling of her sugar-water type cum cleansing his member, which also began to trickle out of her opening and into the pool water surrounding them.

Both Butch and Buttercup panted and groaned as they trembled in the pool, together. Butch slowly pulled out of her, then immediately seized her in his arms for yet another warm, loving embrace, making out with her fiercely for the final time that starry, California night. When they retracted, they sat in silence next to each other on the step, trying to catch their breaths while observing the substances floating around them.

"I'm not sure if I can walk right now, baby. I'm shaking too hard!" She half-joked.

"I won't make you walk, baby," Butch soothingly assured her. "Give me your hand and I'll sling you over my shoulder." Buttercup did just that, and so she rode over his left shoulder, looking down at his rear with hers right next to Butch's face, with which he playfully fondled while walking towards the house. Before opening the door, he took a peek at the outdoor patio clock.

**_10:24._**

"Wow. An hour and nineteen minutes for out first time... that's **_incredible,_** Butch," Buttercup mumbled while stroking Butch's back. He smiled at the thought as he strolled inside and locked the door behind him.

"Couldn't have done it without you, honey." After carefully traveling up the winding flight of stairs, Butch wandered down the bathroom hallway with his dearly beloved still over his shoulder. He waltzed into the bathroom with her and sat her beautifully nude body in the tub. "How's about I give you a nice, hot bath for all your troubles?"

"Baby, I abandoned all of my troubles an hour and nineteen minutes ago," she laughed and shivered. Butch smiled and turned the hot water on and watched it sluggishly begin to flow out around Buttercup's figure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you like this story, don't freak out! The updates are on the way, I assure you! I can't thank you enough for reading this story, which also happens to be my first M-rated fic, as well as the first time that I have ever even attempted to write a lemon, so let me know how you thought of that. Actual action type action begins in a few chapters or so, depending on how the story develops. Until the next update, Read, Review, PM, and share with your friends. Thank you.<em>**


	2. Butter Bath

**Chapter 2: Butter Bath**

Butch had left the bathroom for a moment to grab something for his dirty, dirty, dirty wife. Buttercup lay in the tub alone, covered in drying saltwater and substance, as the cozy bath water slowly crept up towards her figure. A true bliss sparked once it brushed up against her sensitive skin, and she shivered in delight. The level began to swiftly rise in the ceramic bowl, and she embraced it, shivering the last of her jitters away. It rose up past her smooth butt and to her fragile naughty bits, making her eyes widen in sudden satisfaction. She spread her legs, leaned back, and pressed her backside against the rear of the tub, snuggling up in crystal the comfort of crystal clear sheets of fluid.

Vivid, fantastic thoughts clouded her mind as she heard Butch's footsteps thumping down the corridor towards her. The doorknob slowly twisted, and the door slowly opened, having his caring, half-excited, half-asleep, droopy-eyed husband head poke through the space, nonchalantly staring her down for awhile before strolling in, wearing only camouflaged boxer shorts. She smiled as he approached with a small, plastic, blue bottle in hand. He pulled a stool up from next to the sink and took a squat next to the bath. Buttercup stretched her leg forward and turned the faucet off with her toes.

"That was some _Californication_ level shit," he laughed, haphazardly. Buttercup shot him a seductive smirk. "Caught me by surprise as to how good you are... not to criticize your virginity or anything, since I've been guilty of keeping mine."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Butch."

"Well, I don't think it's a bad thing. In fact, if one waits until marriage, I just see them as a person who not only displays a lotta' dignity, but also realizes that life isn't all about the pleasures it has to offer."

"Wow. That's really deep of you to say that, Butch... kinda turns me on."

"I've been telling that to my right hand for eleven years, but it never listens to me," Butch laughed, wallowing in his mental masturbatory memories of the "before time." He could make a scrapbook out of those thoughts... certainly not an activity he would do with his children.

"You saying I was too hot for you?" She giggled, still giving him that glare that almost instantly resurrected his desires. Butch just chuckled and rolled his eyes (hiding his mild shame in the fact that she may have been right).

"I'm not sure that I'd go that far." He leaned in closer to get a gorgeously distorted view of her submerged nudity. "It's almost to the brim." He began to unscrew the cap off of the little bottle. "Bubble soap," he smirked, "for extra cleanliness." He held it above the tub, close to the rushing faucet stream, and emptied the contents into the vat. Most of it began to bubble up from being yanked into the cascading torrent, but what didn't began to trickle towards the smooth outline of his most beloved wife. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Butch asked excitedly (as excitedly as a half-awake person could be). "You know, since I'm going to be spending most of the day with Brick and Boomer, like I promised them I would."

"None that I can think of," she sighed in relief, slowly closing her eyes. Buttercup began to slow her speech as she started to doze. "I think I'm just gonna stay here all day... probably make a delicious lunch... find some good movies on-demand... snuggle up on the couch... but most likely, I'll just lay under the covers and touch myself while thinking of you." Butch immediately froze up and squeezed the bottle so hard that not only did it make that squelchy squeeze bottle noise, but the supposedly bendy plastic cracked and splintered under the pressure of his grip. Buttercup grinned with her eyes shut. A foamy, bubbly blanket had engulfed everything from her collar, down.

"On the other hand... some promises were meant to be broken," he observantly stated and shrugged. "Now, I think I know someone who needs a good scrubbing." Before he advanced any further, he heard his cellphone vibrate from on top of the sink. "I'll let it go to voice mail." After his message dial sounded, he heard a familiar voice coming in through the other line.

"_***Beep!***_ _Hey bro, it's Brick! Listen, man... I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it to lunch with you and Boomer, tomorrow. Blossom and I have, uh... something that we suddenly remembered we have to do... together. Maybe some other time, alright? Call me back when you can._" _***Beep!* **_Butch felt puzzled. Brick's voice seemed to be giving him that "if you know what I mean" cue.

"Huh. That's interesting. Now, where was I? Oh yes! Back to scrubbing your-"

_***Wrrrrm!.. Wrrrrm!.. Wrrrrm!***_

_**"**_Who could that be,_**now?" He grunted irritably.**_

_**"*Beep!*** Uh hi, it's me Boomer, your brother. Listen, I really, really wanted to go to lunch with you and Brick, but the Mrs. and I have other plans. I'll see you some other time!** *Beep!***_

**"Well then. I guess we've got another full day to ourselves." **He smiled a dirty smile.

_"That's what I wanted to hear. Now scrub me, you fool,"_ Buttercup beckoned, knowing that Butch actually enjoyed being called a "fool" by her. She always had a certain ping in her voice that just reached out to him.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" He squealed in delight. He splendidly reached across Buttercup and grabbed the bar of soap from the dish from the opposite side of the tub, lathering up his palms. Butch bit his lip as his slippery hands made contact with Buttercup's buttery bare back, earning soothing moans from his incredibly relaxed wife, feeling as though he may momentarily find himself in a predicament similar to the one he had just gotten out of about seven minutes earlier. His hands steadily began to move down past the bubble layer as Buttercup just leaned back and purred.

Ten seconds in, and Butch was already extremely heated... again. He knew how long it usually took for his "battery" to recharge: an estimated half-hour, but the more he watched her body and kneaded her skin during his special hygienic massage, the less that he wanted to go for round two, and just slow down to admire her as a person. "Hey, honey. I need more leverage if this scrubbing is gonna get anywhere. You got any room in there?"

"Butch, I'm happy and exhausted, but I'm still not even clean from round one. Plus, every flower is sensitive to the deed at first, in case you forgot."

"But I didn't ask for more sex, beautiful. I just wanna snuggle-wash you, if that's okay."

"Oh, absolutely," she smiled at him, scooting forward so that Butch could slink in behind her. He gladly concurred, sliding his boxers down (his shaft was stoked to still be around his naked wife) and lowered himself into the vapor-some pool. She skedaddled up against him, her back to his packed chest, and her lower back to his tundra diamond-hard manhood, which made her shiver at how persistent he still was. "Wow. You can really hold up your end of the bargain," she chuckled.

"My mind says 'cuddle,' but my body says 'I could probably get about four more rounds in, tonight," Butch smirked, making Buttercup giggle. He wrapped his arms around her and began to massage her breasts ever so firmly, making her squeal. She pushed back even harder into his comforting figure as he tweaked her hardening nipples and squeezed her bosoms. Her exposed neck was directly next to his face, and so he dove in for the vampire kiss, generating a yelp from within the fair hardcore lady. The lavender aroma from the bubbles was almost overwhelmingly sexual for both of them, even if they both agreed that nothing would occur past the stages of lovin', touchin' and squeezin'. "Tilt your head back a moment, hun," he politely and charmingly asked, pouring water into her hair from the bowl of his palms and racing his fingers through her midnight mop (even though it wasn't even 10:30, yet).

"Stroke me, Butch. _**Stroke me, now.**_" She passively demanded. He scrubbed her shoulders and underarms, which was satisfying, but not exactly what the Powerpuff had in mind. "Not there... down _**there,**_" he moaned and motioned with her eyes down to her downstairs, to which Butch caught onto, rather quickly. He grinned away from her and soothingly scratched his way down her chest with one hand, not stopping until he felt her velvet underground with his fingertips. Buttercup tensed up, for she was incredibly sensitive down there, especially following such a sexcapade. "Oh, that feels nice. Very, _**very**_ nice... please don't stop, Butch... keep it g-g-going." It was amazing as to how they could be so _**clean**_, and yet so _**dirty.**_

"It's s-so, _**warm**_, down there," Butch seductively and maniacally whispered into her ear before kissing it, and sticking two of his fingers inside of her honeypot, generating pulsating waves of excitement to her heart rate, while using his other hand to trace a line down her back, just for trembles. The two were the grittiest amongst the boys and girls, but all that pent up energy also made them the most efficient and intimate lovers. When the two got down, they knew how to bring out the most sheltered, forgotten passions from each other's personal, desirable abysses.

Buttercup began to rock back and forth in Butch's embrace, turning the tables of pleasure on him. The deteriorating bubble sheet began to wobble with the flow, and almost spill over the brim of the tub. There was so much love and tension in the room, you could split it with the eye beams they had once possessed. During the sensual rub-a-dub, Butch retracted his fingers out of his wife and moved farther down. Next stop: her perineum. Buttercup's breathing rate tripled as Butch boldly went where he had never gone before.

She felt weightless in his hold, probably more weightless than if they were out in space. She felt a key unlocking the safe door at the farthest depth of her nether regions, titillating even more jolts of pleasure, making her realize that she was actually prone to climaxing once more. She didn't have to tell Butch one word, because her blissful expressions and goddess moans in his lap told him all that he needed to know.

"The way to one's heart is through the G-spot," he gently cackled, stroking her undercarriage with increasing vigor.

"And you really know how to dig _**deep**_." She could barely muster up enough lung power to speak. "You wanna know what's easy to underestimate?"

"What's that, honey?" He asked, sluggishly grinding his member up against her lower back, giving her an impromptu massage.

"The intimate and wild nature of the classic 'everything but.' It's like comparing a movie remake to the original: it may be better, it may not be. Just depends on the nature of the beasts." Butch nodded in approval, then suddenly and swiftly squeezed her tush with his centennial, non-"perennial" hand. She lightly gasped at the shock.

"If you wanted, we could do everything '_**butt,**_" he sinisterly snickered and leaned forward to rub his face against her cheek. As he predicted, she playfully thunked him in the head. Even he agreed that he may have deserved that, but how could he _**not**_ bring that up with his adorable wife?

"_**Ha-ha,**_ in your wildest dreams, sucker..." she guffawed, before waiting a few moments in silence to respond. She got on her knees and lifted her body up to where her glistening ass poked out just above the bubbles, much to Butch's amusement, who observed in wonder and anticipation as she turned her head to catch him in her peripherals. This was certainly unscripted material. "However, I never said that they wouldn't come true." Butch's eyes widened and sparkled as she sat back onto his chest, rubbing her bottom all over his toned muscles.

"Jesus Christ, you're trying to make me cum again," he excitedly whimpered.

"Mmmm-_**hm!**_" She started making a constant, pulse-revving rhythm as she slid all over him, up and down, left and right, in circular patterns. Soapy water began to slosh over the side of the ceramic wall, onto the tile floor.

"Well, I'm gonna tell your butt that it's accomplishing the mission," he retorted, grabbing her thighs and pulling her up to kiss her crack.

"I'm not doing any of that kinky-ass stuff tonight, though. Just giving you a taste of what's in store. I'll do _**anything you want, any other night you want.**_" Her new objective was to defy the laws of Butch's nature by making him orgasm fifteen minutes before he thought was physically possible. Unexpectedly and without hesitation, she lowered herself onto Butch's rod. All hail the queen of sexual improvisation.

"Wha-? But honey, I thought you were super _***Mph!***_ sensitive!"

"I thought so too, honey... but let's _***Oooh!***_ try and disprove that."

"Would you wear that skimpy schoolgirl outfit with the three-inch skirt, and the panties that ride _**all the way**_ up your rear?"

"Anything. Anything _**else?**_" She turned to face him and lowered herself to where they could see eye-to-eye. Her lashes were feeding his tedious expressions straight to her eyes as she pumped down onto him, feeling her husband plunge so deep inside of her that it threw off her entire depth perception. Butch rested his hands on her hips to support her. The famous, bone-chilling sound of the rhythmic liquid all around them began to softly, slowly, and surely pound.

_**Spla-dunk. Spla-dunk...**_

"_**Mmph!**_ Perhaps I could get a paddle- _**no!**_ A _**ruler,**_ for swatting..."

"_**Mmmm...**_ keep talking to me, Butch!" She moaned, picking up the pace. A soapy waterfall cascaded over the edge, the impact generating a vibrant echo. The grinding of the two bodies copulating generated even more bubbles. Her nether began to produce fluids, full tilt again.

"_Oooooh **yeah!**_ The one with the stockings would look absolutely _**scrumptious**_ on you. _***Mmph!***_ Don't forget to leave the top three buttons undone _***Unh!*!** _That part is _**imperative!**_"

_**Spla-dunk! Spla-dunk!**_

"Are you _***Mmph! Oh!***_, gonna smack my ass?"

"_**Yes! I'll smack it so hard that you'll be seeing stars! *Wow!***_"

_**Spla-dunk! Spla-dunk!**_

_**"Are you, are you? Are you gonna punish me for every bad thing I've done in my life?" **_She began to feel her bucket of creative juices preparing to spill.

"_**Every *Ah!*, every *Ah!* every damned thing! Oh, how I love you, sweety!**_" You could hear their skin slapping from beneath the foamy waves.

_**Spla-dunk! Spla-dunk!**_

_**"I love you, too!**__** Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! AaaaaaaaAAAAAH!"**_Buttercup howled and squeezed her lover boy in her arms until her cockpit ejected all over her husband, who felt her glistening love juice ooze out and around his abs as he continued pumping away. She couldn't believe that she actually lost her own contest, yet she was too ecstatic to care. She eased herself down and totally succumbed to the sensation of his now "wet willy" practically gliding and shimmying around inside of her.

_**Spla-dunk! Spla-dunk!**_

_**"Wooooooaaahly Jesus!" **_Butch bellowed, clamping onto Buttercup's haunches and locking eyes with her as his shotgun fired his seed off into her. His load rocketed into her like a javelin of ejaculate. He shoved his entire body's remaining energy into one long, final, pulsating thrust before sluggishly lifting her up off of his shtick, who was also woozy and beyond satisfied.

He trembled as he stood up out of the bubbles and tried his best not to slip and break his neck as he stepped out onto the slippery tiles. After regaining enough brain power to stand, he assisted his lovely wife out, as well. They slowly grabbed two separate towels and toweled each other down, really focusing on drying off their naughty bits. They then interlocked arms and steadily wobbled out of the bathroom and down the hallway towards the darkened bedroom, panting like dehydrated mutts. They stumbled through the open doorway and collapsed onto the squishy, foamy, billowy mattress before squeezing each other into one, once more.

"_And so, after much time of vigorous combat, the penis and vagina were able to negotiate a ceasefire, late this fine night,"_ Butch mockingly narrated. Buttercup giggled into his shoulder at the stupid joke. "By the way, I don't think either of us got any cleaner from that bath."

"You always have the dumbest things to say at the exact right time... and that's one of the reasons... that I love you _***Yaaawn*.**_" Butch smiled, and felt a tear dribble down the side of his face.

He prepared to tell her his reasons for loving her, but when he looked back into her eyes from peering around for just a split, Buttercup had fallen into a deep sleep, with a faint smile still resting on her face.

"I love you for everything," he whispered into her ear. He kissed her on her adorable, snoring lips, rolled onto his back, thought about God for a minute, smiled, then blacked out, still wrapped in his wife's crazy hair.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Important Author's Note<span>**

**Yeah, I probably know what you're all thinking: _"Tate, why would you name your story 'A Force To Be Reckoned With'? 'Fifty Shades of Green' would've been much more fitting!" _To be honest, I couldn't agree more, but for all of you who have been reading, you might have noticed that there's some apparent build up to the true plot... I've just mostly been experimenting with trying my hand at smut (which I know must be shocking for my long time followers).**

** Truthfully, writing lemony content really lets you know what your creative mind is capable of, allowing such explicit thoughts to be used in such an exquisite, explicit manner, because there's nothing that you can define and explain better than your own personal desires.**

**That just reminded me: if you want me to write another couple's story in the future, vote in my poll on my profile. Also don't forget to share and review (tell me in what ways I can make the smut or the overall story better in any way). Thank you for the support.**


	3. The Good, The Bad, & The Cuddly

**Chapter 3: The Good, The Bad & The Cuddly**

It was the wee hours of the following morning, and the sunshine burned brightly through the window overlooking the king-size bed. Butch yawned a lion's yawn and stretched his arms out as far as his genetics would allow before rising forward. He was still naked, but the sheets had been pulled up over him. _God, was Buttercup a lovely woman, or what?_ He sensed an absence in the room and peered over to her side, and noticed that she was missing from her side of the mattress. Checking to make sure that she hadn't been swallowed by the softness, he shuffled through the billow and fluff, as well as under the pillows, but to no avail.

The distinguished sound of gleeful, untroubled whistling from beyond the room caught his ear's attention. From the faintness of it, the tune seemed to be emanating from downstairs. The melody was like that of a bird's, flying 'round without a care. Butch smiled at the visuals in his mind as he began to pussyfoot out of the bedroom and into the upstairs corridor, the fleecy carpet strands cushioning his feet. He peered over the railing which overlooked the living room with squinted eyes and was eventually able to trace the source to have been migrating from the kitchen.

**Butch's POV**

Using my extreme stealth tactics, I slunk down the steps on nothing more than the tips of my toes, which dared not make a single noise. I gotta say, it's a lot of fun to go all _Mission Impossible_ on your loved ones, and you should totally look into it, sometime. Anyways, as I passed the crucifix on the wall at the bottom of the stairwell, I gave the Jesus figure a wink and a "_Ssshh_" motion before continuing on with my super sneaky-snake routine. I hugged the wall and stuck my eye around the corner, homing in on my darling Buttercup.

There she was, as expected, leaning over the stove with her back to me. _Hot **damn**_. Her silk, green under-panties were riding up her definitive ass crack, and went even higher up the farther forward she bent (almost as though it was intentional), and the only other article of clothing on her was an apron. I suddenly began to salivate, and almost let out a moan in my distracted state, but pulled myself together and remembered that I was on a mission. Either way, I was totally getting a piece of that.

Right as I was preparing to pounce down the hallway, a tiny _"poofing"_ noise went off right next to my left ear. I turned to see a tiny little red satanic me cackling at my face and tapping my cheek with a toothpick-sized pitchfork.

"Do it, man! Pounce on her, body-slam her onto the couch out in that there living room, and show her who wears the skinny jeans to make his bulgy bulge look even bulgier in this house!"

"Oh_** yeah**_, Mini-Satan Me? Why **_should_** I? I have no idea what I'm doing! This plan sounded so much better in my head!" I gritted my teeth, trying to keep the noise down to a minimum.

"Uh, why would you _**not**_? She's your wife, stupid. You have full-entitlement to do whatever you so desire with her!"

"Wow. I knew I had a bit of devil in me, but I didn't think he would be this, **_psychotic..._** where's the other little guy?" _***Poof!***_ A soft, tiny hand gently yanked my face over to my right shoulder. The little angel version of me brushed angel dust (I guess) off of his silk robe and tipped his tiny golden halo.

"Now hold on there for a second, you simple-minded rapscallion! That there is a fine woman. Show some restraint, for God's sake. I know, she's got a superbly lovely behind, but oh Lordy, you're not insatiable."

"Oh, shut up, you pussy!" Satan-Me shouted at him from across my blade. "Listen to me, Butch: this guy is why I can't go out, anymore! He never wants to go where I want to go!"

"Oh,_** I'm**_ the one responsible for that? Every time you would take me out, you would take bills from my wallet and generate a monetary storm cloud, of that which drizzles down upon thine exotic dancers whom do not please me!" Satan-Me yanked my cheek back over to his shoulder.

"You see this, Butch? This is what I have to put up with whenever you're not here!" Holy-Me pulled me back.

"Come on, Butch! You know that following your bastard side won't solve your dilemmas! Give your wife some time to recover... seriously, you just absolutely ravaged her, last night. Let the slinky curl up for a bit, you dog, you..." _***Yank!* **_Satan-Me held his little pitchfork to my chin. It stung a tad.

"Seriously, man? Are you honestly contemplating as to whether or not you should listen to that little baby**_ bitch?_** Do what you think you have to as a husband, you deviant! Buttercup is a tough one, and she is totally capable of handling your freaky shit!_** Do it, do it, do it!**_" Holy-Me climbed closer to my face, grasped onto my ear, leaned forward, and whispered-

"_**Find something nice on Netflix.**_" It was at this point where I could no longer tolerate this arguing amongst myselves.

"That's it!" I blurted out of annoyance. "Both of you pipe down,_** right now!** _I'm tired of hearing both of you-me fight without mine-me's say in any of it-this! Just stand aside, and let me make the choice on my own! From now on, if I need you guys for anything,_** I'll**_ be the one to come to **_you-me!_**"

"Whatever you-me say," Satan-Me shrugged. Holy-Me took a few steps back.

"I suppose I can give thou some space."

"_**Thank you.**_"

"You're welcome." A familiar, feminine voice rang.

"Wow, Holy-Me. Did your voice just crack?" He just shrugged his shoulders at me. I shifted my eyes back to face a rather nice set of shiny legs with something draped over them. My pupils trailed up the figure and locked with those of my wife's, who was staring down at me, smirking.

"Oh shit, you've been _**compromised, bitch!**_" Satan-Me chuckled and exploded into a cloud of red particles. Holy-Me was trying to come up with something clever to say for his departure.

"Ummm..._** thou hath a fine set of buttocks.**_" He then waved goodbye to Buttercup and tried to vaporize, but I plucked him off of my shoulder and stared back at him for a moment, holding him out.

"Really? That's what you had to say?"

"Don't be angry at me, dear Butch. Twas a compliment!" He then _***Poofed!***_ into angel dust. I stared in disbelief at the now vacant air, and then back to my dazzling woman.

"Well, that was all... I'm gonna say 'interesting' to watch."

"How long have you been standing here?"

"Almost as long as you have."

"God, I just feel so awkward now."


End file.
